vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series (Part 2)
Part 2 of the Putin-P series is the end of the first half of the series, with 8 songs. *See Part 1 *See Part 3 *See Part 4 *See Putin-P Series If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. Timeline (Further timeline on each parts) Songs Notes *Although she's mentioned before; this is Miku's first 'physical' appearance in the series. (Though she made a 'cameo' appearance in I'll Give you Chocolate!) *Miku is 16 years old while Rin and Len are both 14 years old; though the reason there in the same school and why Miku might be because Miku, being a popular diva, might have interfered with her studies. *After Rin and Len left prison; they transferred to Miku's school in Shibuya, which can be confirmed by looking at their uniforms. Len still wears his "Vocaloid" / previous school uniform because in If We Meet Again Rin said that Len skiped school a lot. *Miku was a repeater although she was an idol. That means that she is repeating the data world with her song. *It's proven to be 'true' that Miku had attended school before (for she couldn't pass a few classes meaning she still went to school unlike Len). Vocaloids aren't human so the reason they go to school is uncertain. *The phrase "it's like an octopus in a miniskirt" was used when Tashiro was interrogated by the police when he was caught filming under a woman's skirt. Illustration Analysis The Magic Heresy.jpg|Miku in front of an American flag Magic Heresy Rin.jpg|Rin in front of a Russian flag Tashiro.png|Tashiro The first illustration shows Miku, standing in front of an American flag. She was wearing her school uniform; while during Rin's part (the second illustration shown on the video) she was wearing her usual 'PuuRin costume'. This is the first song where Rin is seen in her Russian costume. It's unknown whether or not she wore her Russian costume on Part 1, however Euphoria's PV of I'll Give you Chocolate! showed Rin (and Len) was wearing a different costume, and a different school uniform. Did they transfer schools? Yes Other than the Russian flag, Rin broke a 'negi', which symbolizes her hatred towards Miku the diva. It's unknown where this took place, possible places would be the school (Judging from Miku's school uniform). However if it did ''take place during school, Rin would be wearing her uniform; interpretations are still open on where it took place at. }} Notes *The illustration shown most likely comes from Len's point of view (his eyes). *Rin confessed her love to Len in this song. *This is the first time Rin tied her hair in two (almost similar to Len's) *Rin's heartbeat can be heard before hearing the keywords "That would be bad" which was Len's answer to Rin's confession. *One of the tags in the video is "Yandeloid" (ヤンデロイド) *Why Ronald is seen on the roof top, Tashiro near the window, and the spring onion on the ground, is explained in the Deciphering Drug Hallucination section. *Rin keep repeat "Mini octopus" in the end of the song. Illustration Analysis The_Day_of_the_Decisive's_Battle.jpg|Rin waiting for Len at the back of the school Decisive_Battle_1.png|After Len said "no" to Rin's confession This song is a single-illust PV. Rin is seen in her school uniform, much like Miku's only without the vest. Her hair is in pony tails (she was trying to impress Len by mimicking his hair style); and she had a faint smile on her face. The setting takes place in the back of the school, from Len's point of view (his eyes). Tashiro is first (physically) seen near the window on the bottom left side, Ronald McDonald at the top left, and a negi is seen on the ground. Why did they all appear there? Ronald and the negi may be... 'Hallucinations' (Take note that Rin and Len do weed). The negi may symbolize Hatsune Miku. Tashiro may symbolize, considering his role as a perverted video taper, video taping the whole thing(?). See Deciphering Drug Hallucinations. Tashiro in several cases has worked with Miku. For example, in ''With the Invisible you, Tashiro recorded her and Ronald in Rin's interior. Tashiro was there, probably by Miku's request to video tape Rin, and that's why she knows what Len and Rin did in the next song Ronald represent 'drugs'. (Later on when Len stops doing weed in If We Meet Again ''there are less/no 'hallucinations' after that song) The second 'illustration' shown shows a broken negi, and everything went at a greyscale. Rin's smile, disappointed at Len's answer; fades and turned to a faint frown. However Ronald on the top left remains faint white and red, meaning he was still high when he answered the question. Notes *Rin let her hair down so it was no longer tied together. *The blue cloth shown in the beginning of the video is Abe's clothes. The gunshot and the clothes were shattered; also the machine gun in Rin's hand, gives hints that Rin decided to shoot Abe out of anger and stress. *Miku knew that Len rejects Rin because Tashiro was there spying on them. Tashiro's job is to "video tape", see Tashiro for more info. *Ronald's shoes can be seen during Len's part (possibly because he was high). Illustration Analysis All_Together_Part_1.png|Miku offering Rin potatoes All_Together_Part_2.png|Len after getting shot at Not_Together.jpg|Rin shooting in Russia The first illustration shown is Miku and Rin; still in their school uniforms. Miku offered her McDonald's french fries and was wearing her high heels (being the diva she is). As for Rin, her hair was no longer tied in ponytails (mimicking Len), due to the fact that there was no need to 'impress anyone' (Len). Rin was holding an SMG (Submachine Gun) on her right hand. Where did she get it? It's impossible to carry around during school, some time must have passed. On the floor was Abe's clothes, with holes. Interpretations may be, Rin shot Abe out of stress. Though it's strange how there were so many holes, and no blood at all. (He's actually alive as seen on the next illust) The second illustration shown was Len, in a dark room and was wearing his usual Vocaloid costume / uniform. A piece of Abe's clothes was also there, no holes or blood whatsoever. It was vague, however Ronald's shoes can be seen on the right side of the illust. (Only the shoes? Or is it?) It's unknown where this song took place. Again, Ronald symbolizes drug. The third illust plainly shows Irina during the Russian era, shooting children. (Her enemies?) This illustration was a mere flashback of Len's memories. Notes *The keywords "Father at the bar, mother at Haneda" is one of the biggest proof that Vocaloids were previously human, and that they had a family before becoming Vocaloids. *Len found out that the bag he stole was from the uploader's, not Rin's. *This is the last time the weed is ever used for Rin and Len. As for Miku, she took 'dreaming pills' in The Unvanishing Eyes. *When Len suddenly embraced Rin, he inserted a USB to Rin's headphone. This connects to how Rin said "memory returning, Russia can be seen" in The Unvanishing Eyes. *The keywords "I heard it with you, Miku's song" the subtitles were in red. It probably means Red!Rin from the Russian Era is talking. Which means, Miku too existed in the Russian Era, and was apparently a singer as well. Miku is aware of her former self; before her memories weren't completely reset. *Miku stated she hated vegetables. In All Together! Rin said that "As a wife, Miku will put spring onions in your salad" because she found Ronald McDonald. *Hosoki Kazuko is a famous fortune teller in TV. The reason why Miku wants her to vanish is because she dosen't want to know her fortune since it looks like it won't have a good ending. *In Putin-P album Part 2 crossfade, it was shown that Irina and Dog!Len were listening to a song using "that" old radio. That's the reason why Len uses it to listen to music cause it reminds him of their time back when they heard Miku's song's in Russia. *In The Broken Mirror Camui said Irina stopped taking drugs because she found happiness with Len (the dog). Because Len's memories were still buzzy and mixed with his Russian dog self, he probably thought he found happiness too, thinking there's no need for drugs. Illustration Analysis If_We_Meet_Again.jpg|Len - listening to the radio Mata_Aetara_1.png|Miku - singing in the radio Mata_Aetara_2.png|Len - giving Rin a sudden hug MikuCry2.png|Miku - crying on the radio The first illustration shown is Len, still wearing his Vocaloid outfit; leaning against a wall at a Train terminal, holding a radio (which suspiciously looks like the one in In my Heart, A Voice) The next illustration shown is Miku, singing in the radio. Judging by the vest and tie, she was still wearing her school uniform. Miku is apparently a busy diva and doesn't have the chance to change her school uniform. The third illustration shown is Len suddenly embracing Rin (who changed out of her school uniform and was already wearing her PuuRin costume) and had a small smile curved on his face just as he inserted the USB into Rin's headphones. The last illustration is the same as the second illustration, however, this time it showed Miku in tears. }} Notes *This is the first song where Len is shown as a dog. *The keyword "Putin". This is the keyword that tells Putin is present in both Eras in the series. *This is where Len the dog is killed by Rin's companion. *Irina and Dog Len made their first physical appereance here; Irina is shown to have the same age as the present Rin. *A 14 year old working for Putin is not surprising. Note that children too are used in wars ; an example is the Sierra Leone conflict that happened on 1993-2000, children were forcibly taken and given drugs to join the war. This might be a referrence to Ronald's role in the story; as a drug dealer in both Eras. *The keyword "A world of lies" refers to Russia and how the government would isolate and keep secrets from they're people. *Note human Len is Rin's companion and NOT brother. (See Who is Human Len? for more info) *As shown in the flashback in Goodbye to You, Human Len wore two scarves. A yellow, scarf over a red one. The yellow scarf was snatched by Dog Len, so he would show it to Irina. That's why when Human Len shot Dog Len, one can see the red scarf. Illustration Analysis Nusumi_wa_Gedou_1.png|Chains RussiaIce.png|Russia/The Cold World Nusumi_wa_Gedou_2.png|Irina's first appearance in the series Stealing_is_A_Doctrine.jpg|Rin's brother, ready to shoot (dog) Len This song is a flashback of Len's memories; the first illustration shows chains. Len is a dog in the Russian Era, the chain is a peice of evidence. He was chained up, but broke free from the chains so he could run and see Rin. Next, shows Rin. The background was dark and snowy, the location is none other than Russia. A strap is on Rin's shoulder (it may be a bag or her gun) ready to cuddle Len. It's similar to the present Rin's PuuRin costume, the only difference is that she wears pants, not a skirt. The final illustration shows Rin's collague, a revolver in his hand, laughing. He was wearing a red scarf, and the background, similar to the one before, with snow. The background shows Ronald McDonald, in his winter costume, and a yellow scarf. Ronald's background appearance usually symbolizes that person/Vocaloid is on drugs, however it's not possible for Len the dog to have eaten drugs, so it must have a different meaning. Not only does Ronald represents drugs, Ronald represents various things. Drugs to the Vocaloids, symbolizes freedom to Soviet Russia (See McDonald History), and symbolizes America to some people. In this case, the most suitable interpretation for Ronalds apearence is America. Meaning, Irina's companion is from America, thus making him a traitor and an enemy of Rin. Although Rin's companion oddly resembles him, he in fact is not Len. }} Notes *This is where Irina and her comrade die; Len (the dog) died in the previous song. *The keywords "In the world I desire"; Rin stated her desires. For Len to be human and to leave the Cold world, which came true in the Vocaloid Era (though Rin and Len are just Vocaloids) This may have a connection with the title "No need to worry" (for we will be reborn in the world we desire). * This shows how many battles Irina had won and joined. The fight in Moscow, as stated in Not Togethe''r and another battle is mentioned in here for she had to leave Russia. The term "World's number 1 machine gun of purity" is no exaggeration. *The keyword "Cold world" refers to Russia; in the previous song ''Stealing is A Doctrine? "World of Lies" also refers to Russia. Rin complained about work; and how she had to fight for Putin's sake and longed for that day. In It's the Beginning! Red!Rin mentioned to Len that "It'd be nice to go to Russia with you" Though Irina doesn't seem too fond of that world. Illustration Analysis No_need_to_worry.png|Rin feeding Len (the dog) No_Need_to_Worry_1.png|Len stealing the yellow scarf RussiaIce.png|Russia/The Cold World Not_Together.jpg|Rin shooting (Human) Len after (Dog) Len was shot Illustration Part 1.png|The usual Rin illustration No_Need_to_Worry_2.png|Sazae's appearance. The first illustration shows Rin, feeding Len. Vocaloid!Rin was reminiscing on the past, and this is still a flashback. She was still using her PuuRin costume (Russian ver); notice her hat. There were many strings of hair, she has a bag with her, and a dog food can to feed Len. Russia was dark, cold, and snowy though the illustration shows a bright place; showing Rin's happiness with Len. Even if he is a dog. The next illustration shows Len, with a yellow scarf; was it something he stole? It was Rin's companion's yellow scarf, Irina saw him running towards her, however Dog Len never made it and was killed. So the order is, Dog Len took Human Len's scarf, he ran to Irina, and Irina saw him running. However Human Len killed Dog Len (in Stealing is a Doctrine?), and Irina killed her comrade and presumably herself afterwards. Again, the illustration shows Rin shooting her comrades in Russia, after Dog Len got shot. And, the illustration from the usual Putin-P part 1 videos. In the last scene, Sazae made his first appearance in the series (physical or not, it was still his first appearance); so far it's too unknown what he was doing / whether he is an illusion / what his presense mean.なやみむようっ!! (Nayami Muyou!!) Notes *Though Ronald disappeared (turned into Camui) his voice could still be heard in later songs *The song happened on Saturday, and the actual timeline is faster and goes after ''Rin and Len's part of ''The Unvanishing Eyes. *The thumbnail used in the video for In the Unseen Night is somewhat similar to The Unvanishing Eyes. Miku and Ronald looked into each others eyes just like Rin and Len. Illustration Analysis In_the_Unseen_Night.png|Miku's date In_the_Unseen_Night.jpg|Miku saying goodbye to her love, Ronald. The first illustration shows Miku; the background shows several trees, according to the song she and Ronald were on a date in an amusement park. Take a better look; for an amusement park, there's no one there at all. The song takes place on Saturday, a day where amusement parks should be full of people. though it could be empty because of how late the time is. Next, shows Miku's appearance. She is wearing a pink skirt, a cute hairpin, (A reference to Ryo's song Melt) her hair still in pigtails, and yellow and red striped socks; similar to her Vocaloid costume, only different in colors (yellow and red, like McDonald). Miku had a joyful expression on and she seemed really happy. This may have occurred around morning / in the afternoon. Next the sound of a door shutting can be heard, along with another illustration. It was completely dark, the moon was out and it was night. (The door closing gives an impression that they're inside a room, then they must have left a building? Isn't an amusement park held outdoors?) Still in the same costume, Miku was in tears and Ronald was still smiling (he never frowns so far). }} Notes *This is the last song in Part 2. *The plane Miku flew when she was on drugs was a Cessna 170 , it's the most succesful and lightest aircraft in the world made by the United States. If she wasn't on drugs; it'd be impossible for Miku to see Ronald because a Cessna 170 flies really high in the sky; being one of the lightest type of aircfraft. *Although Miku is on drugs; how would she know how to fly a helicopter? A 16 year old pop star diva? Drugs aside, for someone who flunked two grades; she shouldn't know anything about flyng. (Though Cessna is the most common aircraft in production). it may symbolise that she was high. *This is the first song to show Miku on drugs. *The timeline in the story so far: In In the Unseen Night ''Miku said "Tomorrow is Sunday" meaning ''In the Unseen Night ''happened on Saturday. That means after Miku sang on the radio in ''If We Meet Again ''she went directly on her date that day. Len happened to hug Rin in ''If We Meet Again ''and in ''The Unvanishing Eyes ''it's shown, a flash, that Len did hug her. By the end of In ''The Unvanishing Eyes ''Miku is on drugs at night; meaning right after Ronald disappeared ''In the Unseen Night ''she went directly on drugs. Bottom line, the scenes so far: *#''If We Meet Again *#''In the Unseen Night'' *#''The Unvanishing Eyes'' *When Rin said "memories returning, Russia can be seen", she remembers because Len returned her memories in If We Meet Again through a USB, and also she did a flashback in No Need to Worry!!. *For the reason Abe and Tashiro appeared when Miku was on drugs: See Deciphering Drug Hallucinations. Illustration Analysis Kienai_Hitomi_1.png|Len; hugging Rin from "If We Meet Again☆" Kienai_Hitomi_2.png|Notice Len's G clef. Kienai_Hitomi_3.png|Rin; in Koishikawa Korakuen park Kienai_Hitomi_4.png|The Moscow Cremlin Kienai_Hitomi_5.png|R.I.P Ronald The_Eyes_that_Don't_Vanish.jpg|"Our Sunday" Vanishing Eyes Len.png|Len's part Kienai_Hitomi_6.png|Appearance Unvanishing Eyes.png|The Unvanishing Eyes Sazae & Fune.png|Sazae & Fune Kienai_Hitomi_8.png|Miku in Koishikawa Korakuen Gardens Kienai_Hitomi_9.png|Abe and Tashiro Kienai_Hitomi_10.png|Miku flying a Cessna Kienai_Hitomi_11.png|Ronald; illusion A complex PV; the first illustration shows Len, hugging Rin from If We Meet Again. Len still in his Vocaloid costume / school uniform; and Rin in her PuuRin's costume in A closer look at Len's shirt; notice his G clef. His usual Vocaloid costume is supposed to be an F; though if one looks back to the previous songs in Part 2; Len's Vocaloid costume isn't exactly very revealed; it may have been a G clef the whole time. Next, on Rin's side, a better view of Koishikawa Korakuen park. After that, there was another memory from the Russian Era, it shows the Moscow Kremlin; a sort of 'palace' in Russia. It's unknown when the picture was first taken, however it's in Rin's memories / head. She could remember it somewhat. A picture of Ronald can be seen, Ronald is "dead". Though note that Ronald disappeared that night; meaning In the Unseen Night occurred during The Unvanishing Eyes. Next is an appearance from a child in Sazae family; saying "yes" and "babu". During Miku's part, in Koishikawa Korakuen Gardens near a river She was still wearing her Ronald costume as seen in In the Unseen Night, and she took drugs so she wasn't thinking straight. Miku wasn't thinking straight and she used a Cessna to fly over and see Ronald. How could a pop star 16 year old diva know how to fly a helicopter? Or even think on how to do it? Well, to put it bluntly, she was high. Category:Song series Category:Putin-P series